Hostage
by emotionalwreck11
Summary: After telling Ricky she is pregnant during a school lockdown, what will happen? Will anything change? Amy is Pregnant. And I know stuff happens fast but at first I wasn't going to go week by week, or month by month but I will do it month by month.R&R
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open. I wanted to get up, I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to give up, but I had to much Pride. I squirmed uncomfortably, at the rope burns around my ankles and wrists. I looked around the classroom. To be so full of people, it was quiet, almost lifeless.

"Hi." I heard a voice whisper beside me. I turned my head. It was Grace Bowman.

"Hey." I whispered back. "What happened?" I asked, confusion for why we were tied up.

"Some crazy men came in, holding our class hostage, been a few hours, I'm guessing." she whispered. I nodded my head.

"I'm Amy Juergens." I told her. She nodded, not replying for the men were back.

"Okay, so one of Ya have to go!" a man with a deep voice said loudly. My breath got caught in my throat, I broke into a sweat. I wished I was at home, not having my life dangled in the air, about to break and fall to it's death.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard gasps, I saw eyes widening in fear. I just kept my mouth shut. I didn't wan't the man to make up his mind on killing me. I shifted my position uncomfortably.

Within the next few minutes they had chosen someone, and left the room, it was silent again. I looked to the side of me which Grace was not sitting on. I looked and saw Ricky Underwood. A player who I had some fling at Band Camp with. My breath hitched. "Should I tell him I'm pregnant?" I thought. "Now?" I asked myself having a mental arguement with myself. I decided to tell him now while I didn't have any sense and I had the courage to.

"Ricky, you know how at Band Camp, that happened?" I asked, he smirked at me.

"Yea." he said.

"Well, you kinda got me pregnant." I whispered to him. He complextion paled noticably, he started sweating a little bit.

"Are you sure, I mean you've took the test and everything?" he asked nervously. I nodded. "Well, in that case I want to be involved." he told me. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" I asked unsure if he was bluffing or something.

"Really." he told me. One down three to tell. I thought, if I get out of here alive.

The men still hadn't come back, and it had been over thirty minutes. "Come on!" Ricky told me suddenly pulling me into the hallway. "Let's get out while we can!" we ran as fast as we could out those doors, to his car, and he gunned it to his house. When we got there I kinda freaked.

"Ricky, what are we gonna tell your Foster-Parents?" I asked nervously. That's five people I have to tell, I thought wanting to scream.

"The truth." he told me after a moment of silence.

I glanced nervously around the living room as we had walked in. "We have something to tell you." Ricky started as we were talking to his Foster-Parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Ricky's Foster-Parents went better than I thought it was, they gave a long lecture, which I didn't really listen to, and we had to go tell my parents.

"I hope you're wearing a bullet proof vest." I joked as we walked inside. He rolled his eyes.

After telling my parents, which wasn't a total diaster except the part were my dad looked like he was ready to punch Ricky. We were in my room, talking things over. "I'd wanna name it John if it was a boy and for a girl I don't know yet." I countered while we thought about baby names.

"Okay." Ricky said agreeing. I heard a car horn. "Gotta go." Ricky told me getting up to leave, not before kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait, does this mean were, like, together-together?" I called as he was about to walk out my bedroom door.

"Yeah, first dates Friday." he told me. Even though I figured he just went out with me because he felt guilty for this whole situation, while I secretly hoped he went out with me because he wanted to.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, where were you I thought you got killed." the girl I met yesterday while the school was held hostage named Grace said. I laughed.

"No, me and Ricky got out." I explained. She nodded her head.

"Well, me and Jack snuck out after forever!" she said dramaticly. We both laughed. "Hey you wanna sit with us at lunch?" she asked me.

"Sure." I told her. The bell rang. "Gotta get to history, see ya!" I said waving.

"Later!" she called.


	4. Chapter 4

After school I walked into Ricky's house. I had been over their most of the time, since Mom and Dad were fighting all the time. I layed down on the pull out couch Ricky had put in his room for me to lay on when I came over. I was exhausted.

I was now three months pregnant, we found out we were having a boy. Ricky and I agreed since we both liked the name John, we'd call him John. I decided I'd spend the night at Ricky's tonight. I would be sleeping on the couch, although Ricky insisted he take the couch and I take the bed. After restlessley tossing and turning that night I felt myself being lifted up, and layed on the bed, I opened my eyes to find Ricky laying on the couch. I was to exahausted to argue so I just went to sleep.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

I scrunched my eyebrows, staring at the math test. I hadn't had time to study, so I didn't have a clue to what any of the math meant. The bell rang, so I walked up there and handed in the unfinished test.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it's not my fault!" I screamed at my parents, who accused me of letting Ashley sneak out last night, and she still wasn't back.

"Then whose fault is it?" my dad countered, "Because it sure wasn't us!"

"Why would I get up, when I'm pregnant, drive a car in the middle of the night, and drop my little sister off somewhere!" I screamed.

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to get rid of her, wanted more attention!" he yelled back. I felt tears threatning to fall as I got my coat and headed outside. "Where are you going?" he questioned, as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Out." was all I said before I made my way to Ricky's house.

AT RICKY'S HOUSE

"I'm not going home, I don't care if I have to sleep on that couch for the rest of my life, I'm not going home!" I told Ricky.

"You can't sleep on the couch." he said.

"Fine I'll sleep in the bed, we can share." I said. I blushed crimson as I realized what I said. "I-I mean it's plenty big." I stuttered. He smirked.

"Okay, fine." he said.

AT SCHOOL ON FRIDAY

"Hey!" Grace called as I walked through the doors. I headed towards my locker, since mine was right beside hers. Me and Grace had become best friends over the past few weeks.

"Hey!" I said, "Ricky got me pregnant." I told her just to get it over with.

"Oh, uh, wow, I guess congrats, I mean you are bringing life into the world?" she said. That's Grace for you, bringing out the brighter side of things. I laughed.

"Yea, it's a boy, and we are going to name him John!" I gushed.

"Really, that's a cute name!" she said equally excited.

"I know, I wonder what he will look like?" I said. For the rest of the day we talked non-stop about the baby, I had a good day for the first time this week. It just kept getting better, because I was staying with Ricky all weekend! Well I guess I was practically staying there anyway but it wasn't an every single day thing before now.

AT RICKY'S HOUSE

"So, I told Grace." I told him waiting for his reaction.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She was excited for us," I stopped. "Why aren't you mad." I asked.

"Well I mean it's not like you told the whole world." he said.

After that we just talked until I fell asleep, excited for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the couch with Ricky, watching tv, until my mom barged in. I stood up suprised. "Amy, get you stuff we are going to the airport." she told me.

"What?" I asked bewildered at her actions.

"We are getting on a plane to go to Tennessee, were having a Family Reunion, Ricky can come to, got an extra ticket, Ashley and your dad are in the car let's go!" she told me getting impatient. Bewildered I did as she instucted. After argueing, Ricky convinced his Margret to let him go.

48 HOURS LATER

IN TENNESSEE AT FAMILY REUNION

I didn't know these people. I didn't know anybody here, besides getting some strange looks, I was doing okay. That is, until I found out we were staying for two weeks, and my mother wanted us to go to a nearby school for that period of time. "It'll be a good experience." she told me, after I objected. I rolled my eyes at that one. Considering I was pregnant, what did she know.

At that school, it was worse than Grant. I missed my Best Friend, Grace. Sure I texted her during class, and we talked twenty-four-seven, it's not the same, there's only so much you can tell someone through text messages and talking on the phone. Well, at least Ricky was in most of my classes.

Then at luch, there was this group. It was the 'Populars' you could say. This chick came up to Ricky and me and tried to flirt. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." Ricky said, barley paying any attention. I was stunned, I mean this girl was so much better than me. "So, do you want to see what kind of baby clothes they have here?" he asked me. I was suprised he was talking about the baby with those girls in earshot, but when a suprised look came onto the girls face, and she walked away, it clicked. He did that intentionally to get them to go away.

"Thank God." I muttered. I saw Ricky smirk. "What?" I asked.

"Jealous?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No, maybe, okay fine, I was." I admitted. He chuckled. "But we really should see what kind of baby stuff they have here, I we do only have three more days." I said.

"Yea, we should." he agreed. "We can go after school?" he asked.

"Yea!" I said excited. I looked at my watch. It was 12:00, only three more hours to go.

I JUST HAD TO PUT THEY WENT TO TENNESSEE! I NEEDED SOMETHING NEW TO WORK WITH. SHOULD I SEND THEM HOME, OR WAIT UNTIL THREE DAYS IS OVER WITH?

AND I KNOW THAT THING HAPPEN FAST, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN SLOWER, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENCES. PLEASE, REVIEW, AND ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

I looked out the plane window and shut my eyes. I felt myself getting sick, morning sickness. Being this high above the ground wasn't helping anything. Well at least the plane was landing. I gripped the seat as the the plane landed. When it stopped I let out the breath I had been holding. I turned and looked at Ricky, who was sitting beside me. He smiled reasurringly.

INSIDE THE AIRPORT

I looked around and saw Grace. Wait? Grace? I walked closer and saw that it was Grace! She saw me and crashed into me, almost knocking me down. "Pregnant!" I reminded her laughing.

"Oh, right, sorry!" she giggled.

"It's okay, so what's been happening at Grant?" I asked as Ricky caught up to us as we walked to the car.

"Well, Ben got Adrian pregnant!" she exclaimed. My eyes widended.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, rumor is they did it to get back at you, well they didn't mean to get pregnant I guess." she explained.

"Typical!" I said exasperated. She laughed at my outburst.

"I guess so!" she said.

AT RICKY'S HOUSE

"I can't belive those two!" I exclaimed after Grace told us about Ben and Adrian.

"I know, let's not let what they do affect us, okay?" Ricky told me.

"Okay." I agreed. "I just am upset that they'd sink that low!" I told him.

"I know, but at least we didn't get this way on purpose, or do anything to get back at anybody, even though we are in the same boat as they are." he said trying to calm me down. It worked. I fell asleep after awhile of talking. Suprisingly for once I was actually excited to go back to Grant. Maybe I was happy to get out of that God awful place they called school we went to. Either way I just wanted to see all my friends again.

HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! IF YOU LEAVE A SUGGESTION AND I USE IT, I WILL MENTION A SPECIAL THANKS, LIKE THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS SUGGESTED BY SOANDSO, E.T.C, PLEASE R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**_I realize that this story has no plot. I don't take comments as flames. But it's easier for me to write if it's in Amy's point of view. But I promise in the upcoming chapters it will all make sense! Okay, so, that was kinda lame, and it is a line that has been used many times before. So, when I had writers block I decided, what the heck! Let's ship them off to Tennessee! But seriously it will make sense in chapters to come!_**

**_I KNOW IT'S SHORT SORRY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!_**

Amy POV

"So I was thinking about this dress for prom." Grace said. "Amy are you even listening?" she questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just tired." I told her. I really did feel tired. Like I could fall asleep standing up.

"Oh, do you think you could make it for another hour, you don't even have a dress?" she begged. I sighed.

"Grace I'm pregnant, I don't think I could fit in a gorgeous dress, and it's a death trap to put me in heels." I said.

"Aw, come on, you'd look awesome!" she insisted. I finally agreed to getting a dress.

LATER

After I got a dress, we drove back to Ricky's apartment, when we got there Grace asked me, more like forced, me to model the dress for her and Ricky. It was a aqua colored dress, with sequins on the top.

Ricky POV

Grace made Amy model the prom dress she made Amy get. Amy looked beautiful in the dress.

If my plan goes right Amy will be happy with the way I ask her to go to prom with me.

I've never liked prom, but it seems like Amy might want to go, so I'm only going for her. I think I might really love her. This would all be a lot easier if I knew if she loved me.

Tonight I will ask her to prom and tell her I love her.

_**So guys I know this chapter is short but, what do you think? Please review! I'm trying to put a plot in here! Plz review! I 3 REVIEWS! LOL! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTERS AND I WILL LEAVE A SPECIAL MENTION LIKE THE PLOT OF THIS CHHAPTER WAS SUGGESTED BY SOANDSO! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Amy POV

It was eight-thirty, and Grace had gone home. It was just me and Ricky, and we were sitting on the couch watching tv. Ricky turned to me and smiled. "What?" I asked him.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Ricky asked me. I never thought he was the type to go to prom. Either way I felt my heart beat rapidly.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask!" I told him. He laughed.

"I have something else to tell you." he continued in a serious tone.

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"I love you, Amy, I've always loved you." he told me, smiling. I didn't know what to do, I loved him too, but I was to excited to answer right away.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed. He almost fell off the couch when I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed me back too. We had to break away for air. I smiled, I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

After that, we just talked, and I finally got tired so we went to bed. I snuggled to Ricky and I layed my head on his chest, and I fell asleep to the sound of his beating heart. Before I fell asleep I thought about how much I loved Ricky, and how my heart belonged to him, and I guess I will forever be held Hostage by my love for Ricky. Hostage in the arms of the man I love, so much it hurts.

I JUST HAD TO END IT THERE! TRUST ME THERE IS DRAMA TO COME!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here's a preview, It's 2:43 A.M. and I have to go to school in a little bit, so I'm not finishing this chapter tonight, or this morning, or whatever, it's still dark outside! :p One or five Profanity words! You've been WARNED!

I walked down the hall with Ricky hand in hand. I heard snickering. I looked and saw people... laughing? But at what? Then I realized. It was me. I looked a poster in the hall, it was of me, telling people to nominate me for Prom Queen... "What the hell!" I exclaimed letting go of Ricky's hand, tearing the poster down.

I looked for more when I saw Adrian Lee leaning up against the locker with a smirk on her face. I threw the poster down and marched over to her. "What the hell is you're problem Lee?" I questioned, my hands on my hips, glaring at her stupid smug face.

She laughed lightly. "Nothing, why do you always asume I had something to do with anything that happens to you?" she said, pushing herself up off the lockers. I noticed the hall had gone silent, waiting for a catfight that they hoped would happen.

"Because you always have something to do with everything!" I exclaimed, " Whether it's trying to steal my boyfriend, or being a bitch, you have something to do with it!"

She smirked. "Why thank you, I've been working on it!" she sarcasticley answered.

"Watch Lee!" I threatened, "Before I make your face look normal!"

Now normally I wasn't a violent person. But Adrian was really pissing me off, nor do I cuss, but this chick really made me mad.

"I'm cowering in fear Tubbers!" she shot back at me.

"Don't be sassy Adrian, your in the same boat as I'm in!" I remarked, walking away, so I didn't hit her.

"Ricky will be mine." she muttered. I guess she thought I didn't hear her, but I did.

"I heard that, and no he won't be, slut!" I said, biting back the stream of profanities threatining to escape my mouth.

SORRY FOR PROFANITY, HOPE YOOU GUYS LIKE IT, I DID FINISH IT EVEN THOUGHT IT'S PRETTY SHORT.


	11. Chapter 11

After the little incident with Adrian I tried avoiding her. It was working until we went under lockdown...Again.  
>Two pregnant girls in science, unfortunatly at the same, table. The the man with the gun busts in, and well you figure out the rest.<br>Now we were running, well waddling and jogging I guess. I didn't know where we were, how to get back home from here. I got us lost in the woods... great!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a preview! I might do a glee Fanfic... anyone think that's a good idea?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

"Nice going, _puta." _Adrian sneered, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Your the one who followed me, _la puta_." I shot back surprising her. I took Spanish and passed with an A+, she wasn't the only one who could talk smack in Spanish._  
><em>

"Your the one who came up with the _oh, so brilliant plan,_ of escaping, _usted el hombre._" she accused glaring.

"_Oh diablos no, tú, estúpida. perra Yo no soy un ladrón de hombre, usted es sólo una puta así que cierra la puta boca!" _I was yelling in full out Spanish now, relentless profanities were streaming from my mouth.

"_¿Cómo te atreves! No soy una puta perra!_" Adrian growled in response, I scoffed.

"Whatever." I said ending the argument before things got any worse.

After silently trekking I was surprised to here her speak. "Look, I'm sorry."

"What?" I questioned in response, surprised.

"I said I'm sorry, for you know being the biggest bitch in the world and all. But I would really like us to be friends, it's not some devious plan to steal Ricky by the way." she told me still walking.

TBC...


End file.
